Elevator Trysts
by Maia Mill
Summary: After losing a big bounty, Spike and Faye get stuck in an elevator forced to figure out how to pass the time. Just their luck. LEMON WARNING... LEMON... and language. You have been warned. SxF One-Shot I OWN NOTHING! All due credit is paid!


**A/N: So, this is my first attempt at fan fiction. I decided to use my favorite characters, and the characters that I know the best… Spike Spiegel and Faye Valentine from Cowboy Bebop. Yes, I'm a huge shipper, if you were wondering. I've always wondered what would happen if they were stuck in an elevator together with all of their raging tension. So, this is my interpretation of such events. **

**You can read and review, or you can just read and hopefully enjoy (or not). Either way is cool with me. I welcome lurkers. **

**Once again… I pay all due credit to Shinchiro Watanabe, and Bandai, and everyone else that is associated with Cowboy Bebop. I don't look to make any profit. It's just for my own enjoyment… Hehehe. **

"This is all your fault," he growled as he quickened his pace, "You know that, right?"

"_My_ fault? How is this _my_ fault? I told you that I had the guy! You just did trust me enough to let me take over!"

She walked faster to catch up to him. The quiet hotel lobby was filled with their loud bickering. Neither Spike nor Faye would ever admit it, but they were both at fault for losing the 40 million woolong bounty. Spike had ditched his partner the second he spotted the criminal. He chased the man through dark back alley ways, never letting him out of his sight. Faye came in on the communicator claiming that she had a visual on the guy walking down a crowded street. Not receiving a response from Spike, she decided to pursue him by herself. Running through the sea of people with her gun drawn, she struggled to keep an eye on the man in the jean jacket. She radioed for Spike again but still got no response. Just then, another man in a jean jacket came running out of a side alley. Realizing that this was the real bounty, she ran over to him and aimed her gun at the back of his legs. Standing her ground with a clear shot, she knew that the bounty was as good as hers. Suddenly, Faye heard her name called out from behind her. She turned around just in time to see Spike collide with her like a freight train. The two of them were instantly knocked to the ground. They struggled feverishly to get to their feet which only made things worse. By the time they stood up, the bounty had disappeared into the crowd. And,_ that_ was when the arguing began.

"You weren't even following the right guy!"

"Well, I would've _known_ that you would've radioed me back, but you didn't. Besides, when I did see him, then I_ really_ had him. But, you ran into me."

"You were in my way. I couldn't stop."

"Let's just get back to the ships. I'm tired of talking about it, and I'm tired of hearing you."

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Faye."

They proceeded into the elevator. The Swordfish and The Red Tail were waiting for them on the roof of the sky scraping building. The ships were their means only means of freedom from the Bebop and, more importantly, from each other. While they wouldn't go so far as to say that they hated each other, they wouldn't consider themselves close, either. Faye was usually running off with their money, and Spike would regularly be found lazing around the ship or getting himself into trouble. Yet, somehow, Jet always made them chase down bounties together. What could've normally been used as bonding time for two bounty hunters was often spent with them trying to out-do each other. They were like kids, really. And, now they were two kids who didn't want admit their wrongs. They would much rather place blame on the other one than deal with it themselves.

The elevator crept up the floors; second floor, third, fourth, fifth, only twenty-five more to go. They stood on opposite sides of the enclosed space, avoiding eye contact. The stubborn hunters just folded their arms and all but pouted in silence. Unexpectedly, the elevator came to a jerking halt causing them both to nearly lose their balance. They glanced up at the illuminated floor numbers above and realized that something was wrong. It was frozen in between the sixteenth and seventeenth floors. They were stuck… in an elevator… with each other.

"You've got to be kidding me," Faye exclaimed loudly, "How in the hell? This can't be happening. _Oh_ man, why _me_?"

Spike punched the all of the buttons on the pad trying to get it to do _something_, but none of the other buttons lit up. That still didn't stop him from hitting them continuously.

"That's not helping! You're just going to confuse the damn thing and send us plummeting into the basement!"

"Well, I don't see you trying anything except for your 'woe is me' act."

"Why don't you just call Jet? He can do something, right?"

"My communicator went dead two hours ago."

"So, _that's_ why you didn't respond to me."

"No, I was just ignoring you. Why don't _you_ call him?"

"Mine is dead, too"

"That's just great. Good job. Now we really are stuck."

"Excuse me," a voice appeared over an intercom, "I am the manager of this hotel. On behalf of the Palace Suites Hotel, I would like send my greatest apologies to you. We were going to repair this elevator and mistakenly forgot to put an 'Out of Order' sign on it. We should have this problem fixed shortly."

"Yeah," Faye screamed into the intercom, "And what are we supposed to do until then?"

"We should have it fixed shortly. Once again, I greatly apologize."

And with that, the voice was gone. Faye hit the box in a fury screaming for the manager to come back. There was no way that she was going to be stuck in an elevator for an undisclosed amount of time with this pig-headed idiot. The voice stayed dormant, though. She fell to her knees and mimicked sobs while Spike just stared at the ceiling. He was determined to find some way out of there, but the small shaft door above them was bolted shut. He _could've_ shot through it, but he'd risk the chance of shooting something important in the process.

"Well, this sure is something," he said calmly.

"So, what are we going to do? I can't stay in here."

"It's looks like we're going to have to until they fix this thing. You might as well kick back and relax."

"How am I supposed to relax when I'm stuck in here with you?"

"Hey, I'm stuck in here with you, too," he commented while lighting a cigarette, "This is a two-way street, my dear."

"Yeah, well, I got the crappy end of the bargain. How can you smoke in here? We don't know how much oxygen is left, and you're just going to use it all up!"

He didn't respond. He just took a long drag and exhaled it into the air, drifting off into his own little world.

"Give me one of those," she said as he handed her a cigarette and tossed her his lighter, "Thanks. So, how long do you think this'll take?"

The smoke seemed to calm her down quite a bit.

"'Bout an hour, maybe two."

"You sound like you've been through this before."

"I've had my share of bad luck with elevators."

"Oh yeah?" she inhaled the smoke in deeply, "What else is there to know about you? We've got nothing but time and nothing better to do."

"What do you wanna know?"

"I don't know. Something interesting that'll pass the time. I can't take anymore silence. Tell me something about your brushes with death or your crazy sexcapades…"

"My 'crazy sexcapades'? How are you so sure that I have any?"

"Oh come on. I'm not stupid. I _know_ you have some stories."

He couldn't deny that. He did have some strange stories. Traveling across the solar system for most of his life, it was inevitable that there would be some things that would happen every now and then. He smiled smugly to himself as he thought about them. But, there was no way that he could tell Faye all of his stories. It _was_ Faye, after all, and he still hadn't forgiven her for the lost woolongs. However, storytelling was a good way to pass the time, and she was right. They had nothing but time. Maybe he could share one. He'd really have to do some serious censoring, though.

"Okay," he began, sitting down on the floor against the wall, "but, you'll have to tell me one of your stories, too. I can't be the only 'interesting' one here."

"Uh," she hesitated for a bit contemplating the consequences, "fine then, but you go first."

"Alright. One time I was at this bar, just minding my own business. This woman comes up behind me, and runs her hands down my arms. She had long, red hair and was wearing this really tight, little black dress. It didn't leave much to the imagination. Well, I didn't know what was going on. I didn't even know the woman, and here she was rubbing up against me. Before I could turn around and say anything, she whispered something in my ear.

'I know it's you, David. We don't have to hide anymore. I can finally see what you look like. What _all_ of you looks like.'

Now, I knew that I didn't know her, but she started kissing my neck and rubbing down my chest; rubbing a little lower than I'd expected. I'm never one to take advantage of a situation, but she really was pushing it. So, I decided to follow her. Might as well have a little fun, right? So, she led me to this dark alley and pushed me up against the wall, ripping my shirt open. I liked her style. I had to give her that. She leaned into me pressing her chest on me and kissed me. She started kissing down my chest and well, you know. Well, I couldn't just let her have the upper hand. I flipped her against the wall, wrapped her leg around me, and that was that."

"And? And, then what happened? You can't just leave it at that."

"Well, there's really not much else to say. It's pretty self-explanatory."

"Just right there behind the building?"

"Yep," he said taking his last inhale of the cigarette.

"Wow, you're daring; all out in public like that."

"Uh-huh. She never did find out who I was. She probably still thinks that she had sex with that David guy. Well, at least it was good."

"Oh really? You're so confident about that, huh?"

"I'm just going by her reactions. She seemed pretty satisfied. I was obviously doing something right. You can tell these things."

"Hey, you're acting like I don't know what it's like to please someone."

"Well, let's hear it."

"I had a little case of mistaken identity, too. It was at a masquerade ball. I'd snuck my way in by posing as a card dealer. There's no better way to take money than to take it from the rich, I always say. Well, there was this one really handsome man that I ran into while I was on my break. He was tall and had short brown hair, but that was about all I could tell about him since we all had masks on. He was obviously some kind of rich kid living off of daddy's money since everyone else there was, but he _was_ attractive. He started talking to me first.

'What's your name?'

'Veronica Peacely'

I'd heard that name floating around the party, so I used it. I didn't know that she was host's new wife. Seeing it as a challenge, he asked if I wanted to join him upstairs. Of course I wasn't going to pass up _that_ opportunity. We found some empty bedroom that I claimed was mine. He was all like,

'Are you sure your husband won't mind?'

'It'll be like I don't even have one.'

He started kissing me and sliding down my dress straps as we sat down on this huge, overly lavish bed. When he took off his shirt I could see how toned his body was. It was perfect. He moved his hand up the side of my leg and under my dress. I couldn't take it anymore, so I took my clothes off and got on top of him, and then… well, the rest is self-explanatory, right?"

"Well, how do you even know that he was 'pleased,' as you put it?"

"When someone screams out your name like that, it's not that hard to tell."

"Even if it technically wasn't _your_ name?"

She just shot a cold glance at him as she put out her cigarette. They had only been stuck in there for an hour and it seemed like four. Spike pulled out his communicator, hoping that there was some kind of juice left in the battery; no such luck. Just then, the sound of the air conditioning being shut off filled the small space. The two of them looked up and then at each other in horror when they realized that the room was getting rapidly hotter. Faye started fanning herself with her hands and took off her little red jacket while Spike removed his jacket and loosened his tie. A few minutes passed before the heat began to get really bad. Faye watched as a bead of sweat rolled down her arm. Spike watched as another slowly rolled down her chest.

He tried not to stare too hard, but it was tempting. He'd be lying if he said that he hadn't ever looked at her, but her bad attitude, untrustworthy behavior, and careless antics made her less than desirable. Still, he was strangely intrigued by his comrade in that elevator. It might have been the heat or the situation, but the way her tiny, yellow outfit pressed against her dewy skin and was fitting every curve of her body was enticing. He was sure that their stories played some part in that emotion, too.

Noticing eyes on her, Faye looked at him puzzled. He was looking at her like a piece of meat. Well, she couldn't say that she didn't like it. She looked at him the same way at times. His brown, mis-matched eyes seemed to bring her in. With his jacket removed, she could see the muscles on his arms underneath his thin yellow shirt. She was about to say a smart comment about his staring, but she was stopped when he began to unfasten the top few buttons of his shirt. She knew it was just because it was hot, but she found her mind wandering to other ideas. He stopped unbuttoning once he got half-way down, much to her dismay.

"So, _Veronica_, did you ever talk to the guy after that?"

"Not at all. He had a wad of cash in his pocket, so I got all I could get out of him. I waited till he went to sleep, and I was gone. And, I take it that you and the mystery woman didn't have another encounter either, huh _David_?"

"Nope, but like I said, she remembers me."

"You seem so damn sure of yourself, Spike."

"You're one to talk, Miss 'screams out your name.'"

"What, you don't believe me?" she replied seductively.

"Well," he said smirking at her, "I'm just not one to believe hearsay. I need physical proof. It's just how I am."

She looked at him mischievously and slowly crawled towards him on her hands and knees; very cat-like. He still smirked at her as she came up over him and started to slowly move her lips down his jaw line. Propping herself up with one hand, she used the other to lightly yank at his hair. Her playful kisses moved to his ear lobe as she tightened the grip on his hair. He chuckled a bit when she moved her lips around his neck. She pulled back to find herself straddling his lap. Faye gently grabbed his face and looked into his eyes for a second before kissing his lips. The kiss was a mixture of soft and rough, but it was certainly passionate. She sucked on his lower lip for a bit and stroked his face. She ran her tongue over his lips before she deepened the kiss even further. The kiss became more wild and lustful. Their lips crashed together as she clawed her fingers through the back of his hair. He gripped her hips as she slowly moved them, up and down and back and forth on his lap. Her hands traveled down to his shirt to finish the job that he started earlier, and he slid his hands up the back of her top, moving his fingers down her spine. She fully removed his shirt and gray under shirt and tossed it aside as she worked her own shirt's buttons.

"You need physical proof, huh?"

His hands went back to her hips moving her slightly faster against him. She closed her eyes and tried to hold back her moans. In one swift move, she pinned him on the floor, and continued to move her lips and tongue down his rock-hard chest. As she moved down lower and lower, her hands slid up the inside of his legs. She cupped his package through the pants and began to massage him; first slow, and then she quickened her speed. His groans only made her want him more. He raked through her hair with his hand while she kissed his chest more. She looked up at him as she ran her middle finger across his lips before slipping it into his mouth. He ran his tongue around it as she still continued her bellow-the-belt-teasing. She undid his pants and partially slid them down. Suddenly, she found her self on her back underneath Spike's body.

"I have to say, Faye. I'd much rather be on top."

She smiled as he took both of her arms and held them above her head with one of his hands. With the other, he caressed the cream-colored skin of her thigh. He leaned down and kissed her removing his hand from her arms to cup her face by the chin. She still kept her hands above her as he started to kiss her neck. His lips against her skin sent chills through her warm body. He reached behind her back and unhooked her black lace bra, pulling it and her shirt off over her head and extended arms, exposing her bare skin to him. Spike ran more kisses along her neck and collarbone before moving down lower. She felt her body jerk as he kissed all around her right breast while rubbing down the other. She bit her lower lip still fighting back moans when she felt his mouth all around it. He wouldn't stop. He ran his tongue around her breast and lightly blew on the areas where his mouth had been. The cool feeling sent another chilled sensation through her. She arched her back up and grabbed his hair while she slid one of her legs between his, moving it back and forth. Faye wasn't going to lose this battle, but she wouldn't mind it if she did.

The feeling of her moving against him was almost too much. He removed her shorts and spread her legs apart. Taken by a pleasant surprise, Faye braced herself as he positioned himself over her and slid inside slowly. She gasped as he put himself in all the way and moved out. He traded off between a rapid pace and a slow steady pace. She let out more short, sharp breaths with every move that he made. They kept their eyes on each other. Their bare bodies pressed against one another only intensified the heat in the elevator. He went back to kissing her lips intensely, and Faye interlaced her fingers with his. She pulled herself up nearer to him. Once again, she straddled his lap as he balanced on his knees. This time, she was the one speeding up the thrusts while he kissed her neck again, and she supported herself with his shoulders. Spike held on tightly to the backs of her thighs. She dug her face into his shoulder while he pulled her hips towards him over and over again.

He stood up, still holding her on him, and pinned her against the wall. She held on to the railing and kept her legs wrapped around his body while he pushed in her faster and faster. It seemed almost deeper each time. She pulled him closer with one of her hands and dug her nails into his back; no doubt leaving marks behind. They were both breathing heavily and moaning loudly. She pulled his face up to lock his eyes with hers as he kept his pace. Spike brought his lips to hers for a few moments before moving his kisses to her shoulder. She ran her nails over his back and arms again. He sped up even faster as he felt both of their muscles contracting around each other. Faye knew that she was close and that Spike likely was, also. The feeling was intensely building up in her, and she tightened her legs around him. She couldn't stop herself from screaming out of pleasure as she threw her head back. They simultaneously called out noisily as they both reached their climaxes together. They slumped over on each other as they waited for their breathing to return to normal. Both of them kept their eyes shut as they lay their heads against each other's bodies. After a few minutes, Faye climbed down as Spike loosened his grip on her legs and pulled out of her.

Both of their hair was drenched in sweat, and their bodies were, as well. Trying to hide their flushed faces, they put their clothes back on and sat down on the floor next to each other. He held out a box of cigarettes in front of her. She took one and put it to her lips as he lit it. He took another one out for himself and took a drag off of it. They just sat in silence for a few minutes before the elevator jumped back to life and moved upwards.

"We have now fixed the mechanical problem," the voice on the intercom chimed in again, "We greatly apologize for the inconvenience, and hope that you continue your services with the Palace Suites Hotel. Thank you for your patience."

"Finally," Faye joked.

"Yeah," he smiled back, "You're telling me."

"You know," she said after a few moments, "Mystery chick _might_ still remember you."

"Masquerade guy _might_ remember you, too. And, I _may_ believe you about the name thing. Either way, I think that this makes up for the lost bounty. It _was_ your fault after all."

"What?" she screamed as her expression flipped, "That wasn't my damn fault. _You're_ the one who messed _me_ up!"

"I had the guy, Faye. You just got in the way!"

They continued their endless bickering all the way up to the roof of the building, still putting blame on one another, as if nothing had ever happened.


End file.
